Lien
by Cat987
Summary: 2ème dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Spéculation sur le véritable lien qui uni Maleficent et Regina. Lorsque Regina se rend au château de Maleficent afin de reprendre ce qui lui appartient, elle trouve un soutien bien plus grand que ce à quoi Regina aurait pu s'attendre de la part de son 'amie', mais aussi une mise en garde, AU.


Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé

Lien

Titre : Lien

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Aucun, légère mention de Snow White/Charming.

Personnages : Regina/Evil Queen, Maleficent. Mentions de Cora/Queen of Hearts et de Snow White/ Mary Margaret, et du père de Regina ainsi que du poney de Maleficent.

Chapitre(s) : One-Shot.

Résumé : 2ème dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Spéculation sur le véritable lien qui uni Maleficent et Regina. Lorsque Regina se rend au château de Maleficent afin de reprendre ce qui lui appartient, elle trouve un soutien bien plus grand que ce à quoi Regina aurait pu s'attendre de la part de son ''amie'', mais aussi une mise en garde, AU.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, si c'était le cas je crois que les choses ne seraient pas pareilles.

NdA 1 : Salut tout le monde ! Voici mon deuxième poste, j'en suis fière. Pour mieux comprendre ce qui va suivre, je vous incite à aller lire à cette adresse l'article suivant, c'est en anglais : onceuponatime. wikia wiki/ User_blog: Prince_of_Hearts/ A_Theory_About_Two_Queens (retirez les espaces). Sinon, les fautes sont les miennes donc prenez-vous en à moi. Et j'aime les review ! Enjoy !

oOOo

Le château de Maleficent était sombre, comme d'habitude. Mais Regina n'était pas là pour faire des observations sur les goûts en matière de décoration de son ''amie'', surtout lorsque ses propres goûts étaient très proche de ceux de Maleficent.

Elle entra dans le château sans demander la permission, Regina savait que Maleficent devait déjà l'avoir sentie qui s'approchait. Et elle avait raison. Regina eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir magiquement les lourdes portes de l'entrée que Maleficent lui donnait un sourire chaleureux et la prenait par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers l'intérieur de son château, tendit que derrière elle les portes se refermaient dans un craquement sinistre...

oOOo

« Comment vas-tu, ma chère ?

Maleficent avait fait s'asseoir Regina sur une chaise assez confortable, tandis que la sorcière blonde s'apprêtait à verser du vin dans les deux verres qu'elle avait sortis. Maleficent était pareille à elle même, vêtue comme toujours dans une grande robe violette et son bâton non loin d'elle.

-Je vais bien. Comment vas-tu ?

Maleficent remplit le verre de Regina, puis le sien, dans le silence. Elles prirent toutes deux une lampé du vin rouge, le préféré de la sorcière blonde. Maleficent caressa son poney-licorne avec un air tendre.

-Si j'étais toi, cela me dérangerais de voir ce flocon de neige si heureux, répondit-elle. Ta _cousine_.

Elle s'assit, mais ne quitta pas Regina des yeux. Celle-ci afficha un air féroce lorsque Maleficent prononça sa dernière phrase.

-N'avais-tu pas le même âge lorsque tu étais sur le point de te marié, avant qu'elle ne ruine tout ?

Maleficent gloussa doucement. Cependant, sur son visage il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement.

-Oui, c'était le cas, continua Maleficent.

Regina, qui n'avais jusque là rien dit, décida d'intervenir.

-Je suppose que j'avais le même âge que toi, quand cette Sleeping Beauty t'as vaincu, ma chère Maleficent, répliqua vicieusement Regina.

La blonde sourit légèrement, ses lèvres roses repliés en une fine ligne.

-Je suppose que tu marques un point, mais j'ai réussi à m'en remettre, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Regina afficha une moue menaçante. Elle n'aimait pas la direction que prenait cette conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire si je me remet ou non de cette trahison ? Snow White souffrira, siffla Regina.

-Et bien, ma chère, il se trouve que je me fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, n'oublie pas que nous sommes ''amie'', lança l'autre sorcière. Et c'est le jour de son mariage, je doute qu'elle souffre en ce moment.

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du soucis pour moi, même avec notre ''amitié'', répondit Regina avec une légère moue de dégoût.

Maleficent gloussa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il y avait un réel amusement.

-Oh, ma chère, mais bien sûr que j'ai besoin de me faire du soucis pour toi. Tu sais bien à quel point nous nous..._ ressemblons_. Et puis, si je n'étais pas là, qui se soucierait de toi Regina ?

-J'ai mon père. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler cette _histoire_.

Maleficent se leva de sa chaise et vint s'agenouiller près de Regina.

-Ton père, ce lâche ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'à chaque fois que Cora te faisais souffrir, il ne faisait jamais rien ?

Elle releva la tête vers l'Evil Queen, et Regina put voir sur son visage de l'inquiétude.

-Tu es importante pour moi. Nous sommes pareilles. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Le Sort Noir exige un sacrifice bien trop important.

Regina laissa échapper un rire glacial.

-Que crois-tu Maleficent ? Que je vais te tuer ? J'ai de ''l'amitié'' pour toi, mais tu n'es pas la chose qui m'est la plus précieuse.

Une expression blessé passa brièvement sur le visage de la sorcière blonde, mais elle la masqua rapidement.

-Le Sort Noir laissera un trou dans ton cœur ! Un vide que tu ne pourras jamais combler !

Regina sourit cruellement.

-Je dois prendre ma revanche sur ma ''fille'', Maleficent. Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter.

Regina se leva et se planta devant Maleficent.

-Donne-moi le sort, maintenant, ordonna l'Evil Queen.

Maleficent soupira.

-Devons nous réellement faire ça ?

Regina hocha la tête.

-J'en ais bien peur. »

Maleficent bondit, mais Regina réagit immédiatement en projetant des armes, qui pour une raison obscure était présent dans la pièce. Maleficent se protégea avec un bouclier de magie. Regina opta pour une autre tactique, et attaqua la licorne de la sorcière.

« Non ! cria Maleficent.

Elle se téléporta devant lui. Regina utilisa le lustre pour piéger la sorcière, puis la plaqua au mur.

-Si tu veux me tuer, tue moi, prononça avec défiance la sorcière.

Regina laissa échapper un rire.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer. A près tout tu es ma seule ''amie''.

-Mais tu dois savoir ce que tu es sur le point de faire.

Regina sourit.

-Oh croit moi, je sais ce que je fais.

Ce fut au tour de Maleficent de sourire, mais un sourire cruel et vicieux.

-Alors, tu dois savoir que tu vas souffrir, tu vas souffrir énormément, _chère sœur._

oOOo

NdA 2 : Alors ? Vous aimez, vous détestez ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review, il m'est précieux. Aussi, le prochain One-Shot sera sur Ruby.


End file.
